qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Lee
Personality text Description test Appearance text Background Sara did not always bear such an unassuming name Yasi Befeater, with most gnomes, was born into a family of crafts gnomes. Her mother toiled, day in and day out, in their families brewery tinkering with new spices and sugars for ales, beers, and wines. Her father working closely with gnomish engineers and alchemists devised a way to extract pure alcohol from a fermented mash. This product was to put dwarvish ale to shame. However all this time spent dedicated to their craft left little time spend with their daughter in the years that she could have used their guidance most. While her parents were occupied perfecting their craft, Yasi let her innate curiosity lead her into the human caravans that would pass through the village. "strange creatures." She thought as she would play amongst their children. "their adults have scarcely seen more winters then I have. And yet they have seen so much." Years passed, eventually her mother and father thought it long overdue that Yasi learn the family trade and accept her place In the cloistered village. As tradition dictated she learned and toiled alongside her parents absorbing most of her parents knowledge and expertise in alcohols. However Yasi's heart was never truly in her work. She would revel in the brief outside contact that the caravans brought and pine for them when they would leave. One such caravan brought a young human man by the name of Damian. This roguish human, in young Yasi's eyes, was the epitome of a handsome beauty. He would listen to her stories, and laugh at her joke with a rich laughter that would warm her heart. This caravan had come expressly for the village and meant to stay many months as word of their unmatched alcohol had spread and become a valuable commodity. As the months passed Yasi fell madly in love with Damian, sometimes going so far as to sneak out of her parents now busy workshop to go meet with him. Yasi was nearing the age when gnome females were expected to marry, but she had no love for any of the gnome males that lived in the village. Mentioning her plight to Damian, he proposed that she run away with him before the caravan left so no one could find them, but that also they would need something valuable to get them the money to survive. Blinded by her infatuation and thinking of only one thing, late that night she snuck into her parents workshop and stole the plans for their recently developed distillery. Meeting Damian on the outskirts of the village with a few clothes, a handful of silver, and the plans. The two lovers rode out into the night. Together the two traveled for many days, riding during the day and making love under that stars at night. As the days progressed Damian grew distant, lost in thought, but Yasi so overwhelmed by all the new sights and sounds having never left the village that she never noticed the change. One night the two made camp at the edge of a forest, and after a few drinks as well as a particularly passionate session of lovemaking Yasi fell asleep naked under the blankets next to Damian as she had for all the previous nights. She awoke to an unusually silent morning. Opening her eyes she saw to her horror that the camp and already been broken. Damian, her bags, and the stolen plans where nowhere to be found. All that was left was a roll of parchment. It read. Dear Yasi '' ''Thank you for the many nights of passion though mostly for the plans, they will fetch a hefty price from the right buyer. Though your body was one of the more fun of those I have had, the stories of your village are boring, and your jokes are stale as three week old bread. Given that you stole your parents life work and ran away with a human I doubt you can return to your village even if you could find your way. Maybe the trees can be a good place to spend the rest of your life '' ''Love Damian ♥ Stunned and overwhelmed with grief she sat on her knees naked curled up clutching the parchment as if it could give her some kind of solace. Many hours passed in that state, alas hunger and thirst cared not for the wounds to her heart and pulled her painfully out of her soul crushing despair. Wrapping her diminutive form in the oversized blanket meant for a human she sulked into the woods hoping against hope to find something eatable and more importantly some water. Though her sniveling and moans as she searched for food kept away any potentially dangerous wildlife, it did draw the attention of an elven huntress. Tina the huntress had been told that day by the priestess that she would find quite the prize in this part of the wood, though she had been having no luck finding any game that was mature enough to kill. Spotting this tiny creature naked and wraped in a blanket, that by this point had been soaked in mud and collected many branches, was such a pitiful sight that she could not bear. Descending from the trees the huntress knelled down to address Yasi. "little one are you alright?" Erupting into a fresh bout of self pity she vigorously shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Knowing no correct further action Tina wrapped the tiny gnome in a hug she gave a little smile. "would you like to join our camp? We are a motley bunch but I think our priestess might be able to help you." Sniffling, Yasi wiped her face once again on the now quite dingey blanket and gave a weak nod. Taking Yasi by the hand Tina led her through the wood. When the two made it to the camp that was hidden a fair way into the wood Tina's words rang true, it was quite the eclectic crew. There were humans, elves, and even a very old looking goblin wearing a funny looking hat. Still being lead Yasi was brought into a large tent that had a funny symbol above the tent flap. The tent was decorated with many pillows and shear draping that gave off a warm feeling. Approaching a figure that was rather scantily clad and lain out on pillows. Tina gave a bow and presented Yasi. "priestess I found this sad one wandering where you said there was going to be good hunting. Didn’t find a single bit of game through." The priestess sat up and smirked while readjusting her flowing loincloth skirt. "I never said you would find game did I?" The priestess quipped. Giving a chortle Tina left the disheveled gnome and the risque priestess alone in the tent. Yasi felt quite out of place wrapped only in a disgusting blanket of a man she now hated next to a immaculate elven priestess. They sat for a few moments looking each other over before the priestess spoke up. "I am known here as Lauren. I am interested, my goddess gave me a very infrequent visit last night and told me to wait a few days on our pilgrimage and to send someone to a specific area of this forest. What is the story of how you ended up in this sorry state?" Yasi divulged the whole story of how she had lived in the village and how Damian had destroyed her heart and stolen something of great value while leaving her to die at the edge of the wood. The priestess hummed for a moment before asking, "do you want vengeance for what he did to you?" Yasi with a hard look in her eyes vigorously nodded. The priestess got up and went to the opening of the tent and yelled out to the camp. "Tina, Fidget, General Krank. I have a hunt for you." Before heading outside. Returning after a few moments had passed Lauren sat beside Yasi, pulling up a wash basin and gently pulling the blanket from her shoulders. "let's get you cleaned up. Some of General Krank's smaller things might fit you for now. I know the normal gnome prejudice but don't worry, he is not like any goblin you have met." The day passed and night had fallen before Yasi felt well enough to venture out into the camp. Talking to the camp residents Yasi found out that it was a religious pilgrimage traveling over land to far off Taiyang and hitting up many sacred sites along the way. Confused as to how such a band had formed she had not enough time to think before Lauren guided her back to priestess's tent. There kneeling between Tina, a tall lanky human, and the old goblin was a human bound and on his knees. Immediately knowing the man to be Damian, Yasi clutched her fist in her hand trembling with rage and sadness. "Hey there sweet cheeks fancy meet-" Damian started before Lauren snapped her wrist and all sound ceased coming from Damian. "I do so prefer it when they don't try and justify themselves. More just in an ironic way." Mused the priestess before kneeling down next to Yasi. "Do you wish him dead?" The priestess teased. Yasi eyes still down cast vigorously shook her head. Her voice edged with rage she croaked "I want him to suffer in a way befitting his .. his...his arrogance at toying and destroying Love so." Lauren smiled and walked over a chest and removed a pouch from it before kneeling in front of Damian. "My my, you are a pretty one. I can see why our dear gnome fell for you. I wouldn't mind sleeping with you myself were it not for the fact you will be such a hideous monster shortly. Fidget, Tina, hold him still." The priestess laughed before sticking her hand into the pouch and drawing it out. Her palm had been coated with a fine layer of a very shiny substance. Struggling in vain against his captors Damian tried to scramble away from the priestess. Lauren chanted three times calling on her goddess's blessing before smearing her hand on Damian's face and chanting a final time. As she dragged her hand across his face, Damian's face seemed to melt disfureing into a disgusting abomination. Standing up the priestess addressed Damian. "Now your face matches your heart, I have also placed a quest on you. If you do not have sex with whomever you get to remove this enchantment, you will wither away until you are an invalid. We will release you in the morning as our troupe leaves, we will of course keep this gnome's effects. Now begone." Unceremoniously Damian was dragged from the tent and Lauren knelt down next to Yasi before addressing her. "Do you disagree with my methods?" The little gnome shook her head, eyes filled with tears as well as basic pleasure. "No it was what he deserved for wronging me." Yasi's voice cut hard. Giving another smirk the elven priestess gave and offer "as you may know already, this pilgrimage is headed to Taiyang and eventually to the shrine in the imperial harem. Would you care to become my apprentice?" Yasi pondered the request for a moment. She could not return to village and didn't really care to. Her parents would be fine without her. She had recovered their precious plans. More importantly she had literally nothing. "Yes, I-I would like that very much." Clapping her hands together Lauren guided her new diminutive apprentice to the chest and drew out a bottle and thin brush, she started painting the circle with three knives upon the gnome's forehead. "We set out in the morning with your new life. I have much to teach you" finishing she replaced the bottle back into the chest and brushed aside Yasi's blond hair and caressing her face while slowly her hair changed to shade of blue. "You will need a new name to go with the new you.... how about Sara?" Equipment * text Quotes "out of position." Other Info Player: Norbu Sheet